And Then There Was Bella
by SquishyNinaChan
Summary: What was the real reason Edward took Bella to meet the rest of the family? Maybe it was because he overheard his parent’s conversation…
1. Chapter 1

And then there was Bella…

Summary: What was the real reason Edward took Bella to meet the rest of the family? Maybe it was because he overheard his parent's conversation…

A/N: What me and a friend came up with in class…

Disclaimer: I don't own Carlisle…or the rest of Twilight TTTT

Carlisle and Esme sat down on the couch and whispered privately to themselves. Edward wasn't home (well, that they knew of), but what if Alice or Rosalie heard and decided to tell him? And if Emmett heard, he might never let Edward live it down. They didn't want that to happen, though.

"What if he's gay? I mean, I've heard of some gay vampires, but even if there aren't many…" Esme started.

A thump – like someone had just fallen out of a chair – was heard from above.

"I don't know. Because he didn't really like Rosalie, and he hasn't showed any interest in anything like that…" Carlisle continued.

"Well, even if E-_he_ is," Esme just barely corrected her mistake. "We have to be supportive parents."

A coughing sound - which sounded more like a muffled laugh now came from above. Maybe Emmett or someone was listening?

"Yes. But what if the guy doesn't like him back? Wont that be a problem?"

"Good point…we don't want him to be heart broken right after he found someone he likes, even if it is a guy…"

Then, Emmett walked in.

"You know, if your gonna talk about this, maybe you should include Edward into this conversation. He might have some pretty interesting comments to say about it. I mean, I wouldn't know what its like to be gay, cause I've got Rosalie, and I don't think Alice would appreciate it if you got Jasper, but since Edward doesn't like anybody at the moment…" Emmett said, jokingly, because he already knew what they were talking about.

"That might be a good idea…" Carlisle commented.

"No! What if he gets offended?" Esme said quickly, before Emmett had a chance to get him.

Carlisle didn't have anything to say to this.

Then, they finally heard someone laughing upstairs. Maybe something funny happened?

"And by the way, haven't you guys been wondering what's going on upstairs? I keep hearing strange noises…" Emmett said smirking. He knew exactly why the strange noises were coming from upstairs.

"Would you please go check?" Esme asked politely.

"Whatever." Emmett muttered, turning to go back upstairs.

Esme turned to look at Carlisle. "Edward's not home, right?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't think he is. He shouldn't be…he hasn't been home at night much, lately…"

Esme's eyes went wide as her husband said this. Maybe her gay theory was wrong? Or maybe he's been going to see a guy…

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

"Damn it, Emmett! Are you trying to kill me?!" Edward screamed.

Esme and Carlisle didn't move. Edward had been home the entire time.

Shit

"I found it." He said, throwing a shocked Edward into the room.

"Edward…did…you…?" Carlisle couldn't even finish. He didn't have to.

"Just in case you're wondering, I do have a _girl_friend."

A/N: I don't know if that was a good ending, but whatever. I had fun writing it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Before There Was Bella

Before there was Bella…

A/N: Ok, so last time, some RETARD thought the previous part was lame. My day was actually going pretty well until that person said something.

So let's clear a few things up.

What I am writing is called FANFICTION. I can do whatever I want with what I write. Yes, I know that Carlisle and Esme were perfectly aware of Edward and Bella's relationship, but what IF they didn't know? What IF Stephenie Meyer decided to make it so they didn't know? Would it have gone like that?

Ok, now that everyone understands, here's a more…_realistic _version of what I previous wrote.

Oh yes, something else. I have nothing against gay couples. If you look at my other fanfics, I have written a couple shounen ai's, so this is NOT supposed to be offensive in any way. I'm sorry if it turns out that way.

"Carlisle, I'm a little worried about Edward, he hasn't really seemed to have an interest in girls lately." Esme began, laying her head down on her husbands strong chest.

"No, now that you mention it, he hasn't. Wait…are you trying to say…?" Carlisle began calmly, but that all disappeared when he realized what she might be implying.

"Well, you never know…he might be gay. Do you know if he was gay in his previous life?"

CRASH! What sounded like a chair crashed to the floor. Esme and Carlisle ignored this. They both just thought maybe it was Emmett and Jasper fighting again.

"Not that I know of. But what if he is?"

"We'll just have to be…supportive of him." Esme started. She wasn't sure how she would word this.

"Yes…supportive…I guess…" Carlisle muttered. After working at hospitals for about a century, he had seen plenty of gay couples, but he had never really imagined that being Edward. It just didn't seem…right.

There was an awkward silence following. Esme and Carlisle never made eye contact, desperately trying to find something to distract them.

Every awkward silence, a gay baby is born.

Finally, they heard insane laughter from the other room.

---In the other room---

Edward held his hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. His parents knew he could hear them perfectly well, right?

He slowly (for a vampire) got up and grabbed the side of his desk, carefully pulling himself back up to his feet and pulled his chair back up. (the crash from earlier). He really hoped he didn't break it.

Whoops, too late. Edward eyed the bottom of it, and he had broken one of the legs in half.

_Great job, Edward. _He thought while grabbed duct tape from his desk and wrapped it around the leg, like a cast. Duct tape fixes everything, right?

Right. You just need the right amount.

As Edward carefully sat back down on the chair (he didn't want to break it again) he slammed his head down his desk. Breaking the desk.

Edward sighed. He really needed a girlfriend.

A/N: There, happy? This one is set about a year before Bella comes, so I hope you little retards like it.

And sorry about the gay baby line. It was just too tempting.


End file.
